Holy Dolls and Cars
by Defensive
Summary: The Olympians are in kindergarten! Uh-oh.
1. Hello Kindergarten!

**Hi everyone!**

**_Holy Dolls and Cars_ is my first story. I couldn't find a story similair to this, what was pretty strange. Over 23.000 stories on this site and no story like this? Well, someone has to be the first, right? ME.**

_**AU. The Olympians are in kindergarten! Oh no. What will happen? Fights, pranks, maybe even little romances. This is gonna be a mess. **_

**Disclaimer: hmm. Strange thing to have a disclaimer about something no one really owns... Well, guess I should say that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Oh, and flames are accepted. But flamers - not so dear flamers - why do you waste your time on flaming? You can do something else, like uhm... O I have an idea: bake cupcakes! They are soooo delicious. **

**And it is AU because the gods are all the same age and they are no relatives.**

* * *

I grabbed my mother's hand tightly. I saw a building as big as my own house. I knew that this was the place I would be staying a big part of the day, five times a week. This was certainly not the place I wanted to be: I wanted to be at home, with my mother. She played with me, hugged me, loved me... I didn't want to be with other people, my mom was everything to me.

"Hello, young man."

I noticed that I was looking at the ground while walking, so I didn't notice someone standing in front of me. I lifted my head and saw an old woman. Her hair was grey, she had blue eyes and lots of lines on her face. "My name is Gaia. What is your name, little guy?"

She kneeled in front of me and our faces were on the same height. She had a lovely smile. But I, as cocky as I was, didn't want to say my name. Maybe mom would keep me at home if I didn't like it here. Only mom gave me a little push in the back. Sighing, I said my name. "Ares."

Gaia nodded and reached her hand out. "Ares, are you ready to go to kindergarten?"

I turned my head back to the ground. I wanted to say 'no', but I knew that my mother would punish me for being rude. Instead of saying that, I pulled my mom's sleeve. "Can't we go back home?" I said.

"I now you're scared, sweetheart. But you're going to make lots of friends. And I'll pick you up later, okay?" Mom said while she ran her hand through my hair. Slowly, but with reluctance, I nodded. Gaia took my hand and I walked through the doors of kindergarten.

And there I was, in kindergarten. When I walked in I saw lots of different things: balls, dolls, cars and plastic weapons. In the middle of the room was a big table, I guess for 15 people. On the walls hung posters and lots of drawings.

"Ares, why don't you go and meet the other kids?" Gaia asked. But wherever I looked; I didn't see anyone. I was about to ask "other kids?" when one screaming boy ran in. "AAAAH!" He screamed while he jumped up and down. Not a second later a girl ran in. "That was not funny! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

I watched the two run into an other room. Gaia, standing beside me, sighed. "I'll be back." she walked away from me. "Poseidon, Athena...!"

I grinned. Maybe this_ was_ fun.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? Do you want more...?**

**Please review. :)**


	2. Car Problem?

**Oh my gosh. So many reviews for one little chapter. Well, I think that's a good sign.**

**Sorry, but I have to say this:**

**SUMMER VACATION, HERE AM I! WHOOOO!**

** This is chapter 2, enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Gaia was out of sight, still with the two yelling kids - the boy apparently named Poseidon and the girl who was chasing him named Athena - hearable on the background, I started to explore some things. I didn't look behind me, through the doors. I knew that mom was gone.

I walked over to a bunch of toy cars. Some were looking completely new, some were broken. I sat down and started to play with a few cars. The first one I picked was a pretty big red _Ferrari. _A Ferrari... Oh I loved these cars. Big, (mostly) shiny and very cool. I wished that mom had one, but no; she didn't.

"Hey you! DO NOT TOUCH MY CARS!"

The shadow of a boy covered the ground around me. He had dark brown hair and a grumpy expression on his face. His clothes made him even scarier: the most of it was black. But no, I wasn't scared of him. I loved it to challenge people, so I picked a few cars and threw them away.

In the back I heard some sounds. I turned myself to look and I saw the faces of the other kids. They looked like I killed the queen or something. What's the big deal? I just threw a few cars away.

"New one." One of them whispered to me. His voice was trembling. "You shouldn't have done that..." The boy in front of me looked like he was about to explode. His hands became fists.

Uhm... Oops?

"You... YOU!" One of his hands pointed at me. "No one dares to throw my cars away!" I sighed. Yes, I already figured out. It looked like he wanted to attack me, but instead of that he sat down. He crossed his arms, crawled together and started to cry.

Everyone was surprised. Even I was. He didn't want to attack me? I wanted to laugh, but changed my mind when footsteps came in. "Hades?" The voice asked. "Why are you crying?"

I turned to look at Gaia. She held two kids by their upper arms - Athena and Poseidon. They had bowed their heads. I guessed that Gaia had punished them. If I wasn't careful now, I would get my punishment on my first day in kindergarten. No, that was not what I wanted to happen.

The boy - Hades - didn't say anything. He stayed in his position: crying and sobbing. Gaia let go of Athena and Poseidon, who started to fight again. She kneeled in front of him. "Come, I'll take you somewhere else."

She had a last look on us and walked away. It was quiet. Nobody said something. But then:

"He's a hero!"

* * *

**4 gods introduced: Hades, Ares, Athena and Poseidon. There will be more in the next chapters. And believe me: that's gonna be fun! Please review.**


	3. Hi, My Name Is

**Oops, sorry for the delay. But I don't have school anymore, so I'm often hanging out with friends. And I'm going to Italy in a few days, I don't think I'll update when I'm over there. Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Well that was strange. I made someone cry and everyone cheered. I mean, you shouldn't be happy when someone cries, right?

"That was cool!"

"HAHAHAHAHA, stupid Hades."

"He deserved it."

"Totally."

"You're stupid!"

"No you are!"

I frowned at the last two comments. I figured that the comments came from Poseidon and Athena, still bickering. They didn't seem to notice the little scene right here. How long could a fight between two kids possibly be? I shrugged; that's their problem.

"That was very brave what you did, newcomer." A boy, maybe a little bit older than me, stepped forward. "What's your name?" He asked. I don't know why, but he had a leader attitude. If I looked at the other kids, he _was_ probably the oldest, so that's maybe where the feeling came from. I shrugged.

"It wasn't a big deal." I laughed cooly. "Anyone else could've done that. My name is Ares." I said. The boy in front of me nodded.

"Well, Ares, welcome in kindergarten. I'll introduce you to everyone. First, I'm Zeus. The boy you just met was Hades. I guess you already figured."

I nodded. I figured. Zeus walked to the other kids.

"Apollo and Hermes." He introduced them.

The two boys placed their left hand on their forehead like they were from the navy or something. "At your service, Zeus!" They both - almost - screamed in unison. Some people facepalmed. I guess this was normal for them.

"Aphrodite." Zeus continued: he didn't seem to bother Apollo and Hermes. Just when Zeus was about to introduce me to the rest...

"DON'T FORGET MISS SPARKLES!"

Aphrodite - wait, did she wear make up? Wasn't she... a bit too young for that? - was holding a Barbie. If I didn't see it wrong, the doll wore make up too.

Zeus sighed and 'introduced' me to Miss Sparkles. "Miss Sparkles-" he pointed at me. "Ares. Ares... ARGH. Whatever."

He now pointed at Athena and Poseidon. "Those two-"

"Athena and Poseidon." I finished him. "I figured."

Zeus gave me a slow smile and continued. We were done within a few minutes. Although it could've happen faster: Hephaestus hit Hera in the head with his hammer toy - Hera wasn't pleased by that - and when Demeter showed a strawberry she had plucked from the little yard behind this building, Hermes stole it and ate it. If these things didn't happen, we would have been done in a minute.

And then, at the moment when Zeus was done...

Hades walked in. With Gaia.

"Ares, can you come here please?"

* * *

**Uh-oh. A little cliffy. See ya! Please review (:**


	4. Author Note

**Hey everyone!**

**So many thanks for your reviews! I haven't thought it would be so good. My goal was to reach the 20 reviews within 6 chapters or so. And I've made it! YAY! There are some stories that have 20 reviews with only one chapter included, but I am happy with everything. **

**But you might have read it: I'm going to Italy in a few days and I will not be able to update this story for two weeks. After Italy, I will go to the Olympic Games in London. So as you can read there will be no fast progress on this story.**

**After the holidays I'll be able to update twice a week (I think so, I'm not going to make any promises). **

**_And I have a little question for you:_**

_Which god(s) or godess(es) would you like to see more of?_

...

**Thanks!**

Love,

Defensive


	5. Sorry Gaia

**I'm back!** **Can't wait to write this chapter, so I've talked enough in my opinion. And I'll keep the results in mind from what I asked you in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hades, go and play with the other kids. I'll ask again: Ares, will you come with me?"

Sure Hades had told her about the scene before. I cannot blame him, I would do the same. His eyes were a reddish color and I could swear I saw dried tears on his cheeks. I realised I had been too harsh. Maybe this kid really loved his cars. Maybe he thought his cars had feelings- wait, cars? feelings? HAHAHA, please, don't be- oh, but if he really thought so?

I looked at Gaia, Gaia looked at me. Stern, but still her lovely eyes. Her caring eyes and... Whoa, that was almost like crushing on an old lady. I'm going crazing over here.

Feeling I was being defeated by her look, I nodded. "Yes, Gaia. I'll come with you."

* * *

"Why did you threw his cars on the ground, Ares? That was definitely not nice of you."

I stood there, silenced by the older woman. Now forced to speek. I decided I would go for the innocent little Ares. I just had to make the biggest eyes in history. Well, as far as my eyes wouldn't roll out.

"I'm sorry Gaia. I didn't mean to do it. It just... happened."

Maybe 'it just happened' wasn't the best answer ever, but Gaia seemed to understand it. "Boys of your age say that a lot: it just happened. I think it is just something little boys like to say." She stopped for a moment. "I have an idea. You go to Hades and apologize to him. Then we will never say a word about this again, okay?"

Gaia ruffled through my hair and smiled. Lucky me. Saying sorry was the easiest thing ever. Well, almost.

* * *

I walked into the other room where all the other kids were. I was about to start my search for Hades. But then...

"ARROW!"

Right on my forhead. An arrow, but my head didn't hurt at all. Oh, it was just plastic, thank God.

"YES, I hit someone!" Who was that? In the corner I saw a girl with a bow. Bow and arrow: that makes sense. And she was dancing. Not the salsa, the tango and no breakdance. More like a dance of joy. It was Artemis.

Artemis' hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She looked... well, freakin' happy. Like she had won the lottery. She ran to me.

"Hehe, I'm sorry. I was busy trying to hit someone with this the whole day, but I didn't succeed. And now I did it... I'm so happy. WOOHOOO!" She ran away like some crazy animal. I liked her; not a Barbie-girl like Aphrodite.

And now, it was time to apologize to Hades.

* * *

**I promise: I'll make the next chapter longer. I just wanted you to know I am back again. I hope you like this chapter. Love to hear your opinion, so please review! :)**


	6. Sorry Hades

**Sorry for the delay. The weather was so nice over here! I enjoyed the sun and forgot about this story. And school starts next week, so I will probably update slower. I guess you have to get used to that, I'm sorry. Here is the next chapter! Ares will apologize to Hades and in the new chapters the other adventures will start! **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The boy in black.

Sounds like a criminal, doesn't it? But I meant Hades. I'm not a girl, I don't care what kind someone wants to wear, but this; this was just ugly. Black, black, totally black. A leather jacket, leather shoes and spiky black hair. It is even scary. That guy gives me the chills.

But afraid of him? No. Let me tell you something:

**I will never be afraid. And I've never been before. Never. **

I stood in a room, the same room as were Artemis 'attacked' me. This room consisted only bright colors. No black, just pink, baby blue, yellow... Not my style. But these colors were kind of handy if you were searching for Hades. He was the only black spot in this room. Actually, some toys were black. So I should better say 'the only living black spot in this room'.

And there he sat, in the corner. Playing with his cars. And if I was right, he was comforting his cars.

"Hades?" I asked, slowly coming closer.

He turned around. Yes, he was comforting his cars.

"What do you want?" Hades asked.

He didn't sound sad anymore. More angry. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Not for him, but for me. I wanted to get this done quickly, but if Hades was going to challenge me because he was angry I would probably get angry too. Then saying sorry wouldn't be so easy anymore.

I realised I had thought for too long. Hades was already busy with his cars again. I decided to cough to get his attention.

"I'm listening." Was all what Hades said.

I sighed. And I thought this was easy. "I..."

"You what?"

I was about to scream: "SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T TALK WHEN I AM TALKING! * #$%^&" Well, something like that. But I decided to keep it cool.

"...I am sorry for everything." I said.

I didn't mean that. I had no pity for him. But I wanted to end this 'fight' for once and for all.

Hades didn't look affected to the excuse. "Whatever." He said and his attention went back to his cars again.

I shrugged and slowly walked away. At least I said sorry.

* * *

"Okay everyone, it is time for lunch."

Gaia screamed while trying to gather everyone together in this chaos. I doubted if someone except me heard that. Some of us were crying, the most of us were playing while making a lot of noise and a little amount of kids were drawing. Or reading. But that was only one person, Athena. Why would you like reading?

But Gaia's voice was loud enough to get everyone on the table. Or they only heard 'lunch', and thought 'FOOD'. Everyone loves food, and so do I.

In front of us lay a piece of bread. We could choose what we wanted on it. There was cheese, ham, chocolate sprinkles and there was some fruit. When Gaia walked away, Hermes and Apollo stood up.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

At that moment they started to throw milk and other kinds of food at randomly chosed people. But I didn't get hit and I was in for some fun. So I picked up my plate and threw it at Hermes.

I smiled heavily. I knew this wasn't right but I didn't care. I didn't care at all. And Hermes - I figured he was one of the jokers - saw the fun in it. He took his milk in his hand and threw it at me. But it didn't hit _me._

"My... **MY CLOTHES!**"

Aphrodite, sitting next to me, got the milk all over her.

Hehe.

* * *

**There will be more. There will be more... **


	7. I'd like your opinion

**Again, this took me a long time to write a new chapter. And I guess it will always be this way. Stupid school, homework, everything. But I think you understand that school is my first priority. No, actually my friends are. Eh, I think I should say that both of them are my first priority. **

**This 'chapter' is not going to be a real chapter, the next one will be. ****I'm just letting you guys know I'm still alive. **

**My deadline for the next chapter is planned for...**

**September 14!**

**And I have something else to say. In the time I didn't update, I got so many ideas for this story! But I don't know which idea I should really write. So I need your help. Please choose what you would like to happen in this story.**

_**I'd like to see...**_

_**- them going to the zoo**_

_**- that Gaia reads PJOC in front of them all**_

_**- them getting a pet on their own**_

_**- that the gods and godesses watch a movie**_

**Thank you!**

**I hope you're going to stay in touch and that you'll keep reviewing for the upcoming chapters!**

**Love, Defensive.**


	8. Surprise!

**I'm back! And in time, because the deadline for this chapter is today. 17 years ago, on this day, my parents got married. I forgot to buy a present, but a kiss was good enough for them. =D**

**And thank you guys for saying what you would like to happen in this story. Actually, I think I am going to put all of it in this story. Ah well... I'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aphrodite's beautiful pink dress was now white. Milk; everywere on her dress. Actually, I didn't like the pink color. So the white color made her dress look better, in my opinion. Somehow I could see she was about to cry. Some kids, including me, chuckled.

"This is not funny!" Aphrodite cried.

"Oh, sorry." Apollo said. He walked to Aphrodite and tried to hug her, but she slapped him away.

Apollo walked to his own seat again and looked like he was hurt. As if Aphrodite hurt his feelings by slapping him away. I didn't really know if Apollo was being serious. I mean, he is one of the jokers in this kindergarten: that is for sure. So I didn't think that he was really hurt. His character made me think that he was just acting and being sarcastic.

But Aphrodite was hurt. _Really _hurt. At least, that was the way how she acted. I could see the tears being made in her eyes. I just waited for the moment until she started to cry.

Everyone was quiet. Looking at the second scene from the day.

Finally she started screaming, yelling, crying, screaming.. Oh, I already said that. I just hate it when someone cries. _Be tough, that is the only way to live_. Yes, I might have been a little kid, I already had my own slogan.

At the same time, I liked it when someone cried. Seeing someone suffer. That's just great to see.

_I am a sadist? Challenge accepted._

Because Aphrodite cried, some other girls cried too. A few others put their hands on their ears, including some boys. This noise was going to kill me.

I heard footsteps. Strange thing: I heard footsteps while there were children screaming. It doesn't sound really logical, does it?

"What is going on here?"

_Oh no. Shit._

Gaia walked in. As fast as a woman on her age could do, she moved towards Aphrodite. Gaia noticed the milk on Aphrodite's dress and nodded disapprovingly. When everyone noticed that the woman was standing in the room, they were quiet. _Thank the gods, _I thought.

"Aphrodite, darling." Gaia started. "A girl of your age should drink properly, not this way. Come, we'll put you on an other dress."

With that, they walked away and they were gone.

Hermes and Apollo high-fived each other. "That was great!" Hermes laughed.

Apollo nodded and turned towards me.

"Great move there, Ares! I mean, Hermes wanted to throw the milk at you... But at Aphrodite; that is even better!"

"I don't think it was so funny at all." said Athena, from the other end of the table.

"Shut up, no one wants to hear you Athena." Poseidon mumbled.

"You shut up."

"No you."

"Barnacle Beard."

"..."

They could have go on for hours, but then was the moment when Gaia and Aphrodite came back again.

Aphrodite wore a blue dress. I could see she didn't like to wear it, the expression on her face was very angry. She took her seat beside me and gave me an angry look. I just smiled at her.

"Now listen everyone."

I turned to look at Gaia. I knew she wanted to tell us something important.

"I have a surprise!" she told us.

Everyone smiled from exitement. "What is it?" Zeus asked.

"We are going to the zoo!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it =)**


End file.
